Un pirata enamorado
by PaulaBeam10
Summary: Luffy lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de una persona, pero ese amor es imposible ya que el era un pirata y el es un marine, que podrá hacer Luffy para ganarse su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Pov Luffy

Había pasado dos años desde la muerte de Ace, prometí que me haría muy fuerte y que me reuniría de nuevo con mis nakamas a decir verdad los echaba de menos a todos. Había llegado el momento de ir a el punto de encuentro impuesto por ellos. Al llegar los vi a todos hablando y discutiendo me refiero Zoro y Sanji esta vez no se lo que pasaba, pero sonreí al ver todo como antes.

-Hola Luffy.

-Shishi, que tal estaís.

Ellos se me quedaron mirando como esperando algo pero ignore eso, hasta que Zoro rompió el silencio.

-Luffy, lo lamento por no haber estado allí contigo.

-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo.

-No pasa nada chicos eso ya paso, no os disculpéis.

Por otro lado estaba feliz por que podría ver a cierta persona y volver a ser perseguido por el, echaba eso de menos también, me enamore de esa persona cuando fuimos encerrados en esa jaula en donde nos acechaba el cocodrilo. Solo había una persona que supiera eso y era Zoro ya que era mi mejor amigo y mi primer oficial, se lo conté por que supe que no se lo contaría a nadie.

-¿Luffy en que piensas o mejor dicho piensas en el verdad?

-Si Zoro pensaba en el.

-Ya mismo lo veremos detrás de nosotros de nuevo.

Escuche a alguien entrar en el lugar, y alguien empezó a hablar o mejor dicho gritar.

-¡Tashigi, venga ya te has retrasado mucho!

Zoro y yo nos miramos sorprendidos ya que esas voces y ese nombre nos sonaba demasiado como para olvidarlo.

-Lo siento señor Smoker.

-Es demasiado pronto.

Me susurro Zoro en mi oído a lo que yo asentí lentamente, estaba contento por que no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo para verlo. Llego un momento que la chica y los ojos de Humitos se encontraron con nosotros pero su mirada se conecto con la mía.

-Oh valla pero mira quien esta aquí pero si es Zoro Roronoa.

-Oh pero mira quien tenemos aquí si es Tashigi.

-No me llames por nombre, un pirata no debería hacerlo.

Yo estaba tan concentrado en mirar al cambiado Humitos que no me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando tan fijamente.

-Hola Humitos, que tal todo.

-¡No me llames de esa manera, dime por mi nombre!

-Es que están complicado que no me acuerdo Humitos.

-No te tomes tantas confianzas, sombro de paja.

Al decir eso yo le mire, el me miraba con una mirada muy dura como matándome con la mirada eso me dolió pero decidí olvidar esto y mirar a otro lado para irme a la barra, suspire esto de estar enamorado de un marine era muy peligroso y muy difícil. Escuche al lado mía un suspiro era el mirando donde estaba el trabajador.

-¿Como lo llevas?

-¿Como llevo el que no entiendo?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, de tu hermano.

-Oh ya veo, le echo de menos pero ya no duele tanto ya que les tengo a ellos y tengo a la persona que me gusta.

Dije sin pensar en lo último que dije hasta que no vi que el me miraba directamente, al darme cuenta de esto me sonroje muchísimo ya que había dicho que tenia a mi lado a la persona que amaba, espero que no se de cuenta de que es el del que hablo, no quería que se distanciara tanto o mas de mi.

-Mmm y esa persona soy yo.

Yo maldije por mi mala suerte ya que no sabía mentir para nada ya lo tenía eso muy asumido cuando estuve con Sabo y Ace allí donde me críe.

-Para nada no me refería a ti.

Mire para otro lado, intentado controlar los latidos de mi corazón y también intentaba controlar el sonrojo que estaba apunto de acudir a mi cara.

-Sabes muy mal mentir, soy yo dímelo, respóndeme.

El seguía tranquilo mirando la barra para luego mirarme con esos ojos tan penetrantes que sentía que podía ver a través de mi.

-Si eres tu.

-Sabes que es imposible lo nuestro por lo que somos, ¿lo sabes?

-Si lo se, por eso solo me conformo con verte.

El me miro de nuevo y suspiro para acercarse a mi y ponerme una mano en el hombro y otro en mi cara.

-Por esta vez te dejare ir pero la próxima no te dejare escapar.

Me había susurrado en el oído, para separarse de mi y he irse.

-¡Tashigi vamos y deja de discutir!

-Pero tenemos la oportunidad de atraparlos.

-Hoy no vamos a ir tras ellos, la próxima vez sera.

 **¿Continuara?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pov Zoro

El marine se había ido, dejando a un Luffy muy perplejo no entendí por que nos dejo libres si nos tenia. Me acerque a Luffy.

-Que a sido eso.

-Luffy estas bien, estas todo rojo.

-Estoy bien, voy a salir a tomar el aire.

Cuando salió yo decidí salir también con el para ver a donde iba o si iba a ir a ver a cierta persona que se acababa de ir por ese lado, Luffy había conseguido alcanzar a Smoker que parece ser que se dio cuenta de que el chico le estaba siguiendo.

-Que pasa sombrero de paja.

-Nada solo quería verte.

-Pero si me acabas de ver hace nada.

-Pero ya te echaba de menos, he estado dos años sin verte.

Decidí dejar caer mi presencia, ellos me miraron y yo los mire para luego mirar a otro lado y encontrarme con algo no muy agradable.

-Que pasa, Zoro parece como si hubieras visto al mismísimo Donflamingo.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, a mi amigo Smoker y a los del sombrero de paja, en realidad solo me apetecía ver a uno de vosotros.

Al decir esto note que me miraba a mi, se puede saber por que cojones me tiene que mirar entre todas las personas que hay aquí este lugar.

-Pues yo a ti no tenia ganas de verte.

-Pero que cruel y frío a sonado eso Zoro.

Mire hacía otro lado, intentando de no pensar en lo bien que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, en que estoy pensando este tío me esta haciendo el lío.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí capitán.

-Estoy de acuerdo Zoro vámonos.

Cuando estuvimos apunto de irnos Donflamingo se puso delante nuestra para atacarnos, el era realmente rápido.

-Veo que Mihakw te entreno muy bien chico, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme.

Me estaba diciendo débil por toda la cara y me estaba restregando de que el era mas fuerte que yo, eso me hizo enfurecer, me metí mi tercera espada en la boca y empezó nuestra pelea, era tan rápido que apenas y si podía defenderme.

-Jajaja, con eso piensa derrotarme Zoro si yo aun no empezado a calentar.

-Ya veras cuando te coja.

-Bueno otra vez sera, Zoro y espero que seas mas fuerte.

-Ya veras, cuando nos volvamos a ver las caras te derrotare.

-Esto es muy interesante, nos vemos hasta ese día.

Yo gruñí ante que había perdido contra un tío con plumas, puñetero pajarraco me las pagaras todas juntas.

-Zoro estas bien, no te hizo daño.

-Estoy bien.

-Es mejor que os vallaís de aquí antes de que se arrepienta y vuelva.

-Nos vemos, Smoker.

-Nos vemos Luffy.

-A la me has llamado por mi nombre.

-No te acostumbres muchacho, solo por esta vez.

Yo solté una carcajada al ver los ojos de Luffy brillar cuando el dijo su nombre.

-Tened cuidado con ese hombre, no es normal.

-A que te refieres.

-Me refiero a que el también comió las frutas del diablo.

-Enserio.

-Pareces contento al saber esto Luffy.

-Lo estoy, va ser interesante pelear con el, ya que el es unos de mis retos.

-Retos cuales retos.

-Oh Zoro, llevo años siguiendo mi sueño.

-Es verdad y yo te ayudare a ser el siguiente Rey de los Piratas.

-Aun estas con eso chico.

-Así es, es mi sueño.

-Entiendo, nos vemos.

Vimos como se alejaba para luego irnos nosotros también por donde habíamos venido, para encontrarnos a Nami furiosa, que nos recibió con un golpe muy fuerte en nuestras cabezas.

-Pero que haces mujer, no ves que estoy herido.

-Que te paso marimo.

-Como me llamaste idiota.

-No voy a repetir marimo.

-Lo has dicho otra vez.

-Ups es que se me escapa sin querer.

Este idiota lo estaba haciendo todo esto apropósito para provocarme, para ve vea que yo no empiezo las peleas siempre es el cejotas y eso me pone de muy mal humor.

 **¿Continuara?**


End file.
